<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>501st Downtime by StarshipDreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131908">501st Downtime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDreamer/pseuds/StarshipDreamer'>StarshipDreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>79s Bar Talk, Boys Being Boys, Clones horny for ahsoka, Crushing for Padme, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipDreamer/pseuds/StarshipDreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clone troopers "shoot the kriff", chatting about the possibilities of the war ending, and likewise, their wishes for unattainable women. Whether that be Senator Amidala, or even their own Commander...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>501st Downtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't have the heart to include Rex's squad in this, not to mention it would be pretty OoC. So this is a different division within the 501st, hope they're fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ Republic Attack Cruiser, 22 BBY, Sometime after the Battle of Teth ~ </strong>
</p><p>CT-3899 felt great. Well, as great as one could feel in the Grand Army of the Republic. Many might consider the lull of endless hyperspace boring, but for CT-3899, this was a time to relax, let loose, and wash his worries away. He savored the rush of warm water over his strong body, and found himself… singing?</p><p>“<em>And Naboo, my darling, when I come home to you... </em>”</p><p>“Not this again...” Blaze sighed from his right.</p><p>
  <em> “...Grasslands to Otoh Gunga, where our love only grew~" </em>
</p><p>“Come on Rookie, Shut it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, just trying to get a rise out of ‘ya, that’s all.” Rookie admitted.</p><p><em> Rookie. </em> The name had aged horribly. How was he a rookie, when he’d had to watch so many veteran brothers fall on the battlefront? He’d much prefer the name <em> Ninety-Nine</em>, but when he’d suggested as much... All he got was glares, and the advice that the name was already taken. </p><p>Blaze jabbed him in the shoulder – there was nothing dividing the showers, and everyone was fine with that. They were clones, after all.</p><p>“I’d tell you to practice your singing voice, but I don't think it’s going to do us much good against the Seppies, is it now?”</p><p>“Suppose not, but maybe I’ll impress one of those Naboo Handmaiden gals… never know when the clankers are invading the Palace again.”</p><p>“Dream on, Rookie.”</p><p>They shared a laugh.</p><p>Individual conversations hummed on throughout the shower room, steam and warmth melting away their burdens. It was a simple yet relaxing experience for the dozen of the squad. These times of peace, though short, were always savored.</p><p>“Eh Blaze, pass me that towel?” Hopper asked from the left, Rookie between the two of them. </p><p>“Sure thing, kid.” </p><p>Blaze grabbed a towel from the rack, and walked down to Hopper, having no shame in his display of his nakedness. </p><p>At the same time, Sergeant CT-2629 “Tree-trunk” walked by. Tree-trunk often kept to himself, but also made the occasional wisecrack to bring the unit together. The room went quiet as he strolled by the showers, curious if he had something to say. He did.</p><p>“Nice cock, Blaze.” </p><p>The room fell to laughter.</p><p>“You in this mood again, eh Tree-trunk?” Rookie grinned. “You can tell us if you're gay, you know. We don't care.” </p><p>“I'm not gay you stiff-head. Blaze's just got a nice dick, that's all.”  He kept a straight face.  “I'm surprised you can’t tell.”</p><p>“Maybe ‘cause I'm not looking at everyone's junk all the time...”</p><p>He shrugged. “Your loss, trooper.” </p><p>The boys added another chuckle.</p><p>Hopper kept glancing back and forth. First at his own lower body, then at the still-quiet Blaze. "Now that you mention it... why is Blaze's dick bigger than mine? We're clones damn it!"</p><p>Blaze finally answered all the attention –  “Is it mine’s bigger, or yours’ smaller?”</p><p>“Hey!–”</p><p>“Send ‘em to the Bad Batch, am I right boys?” Blaze jeered, welcoming the laughter.</p><p>“Not funny!”</p><p>Tree-trunk slapped his shoulder – “Just screwing around, Hopper. Besides, yours is damn near the same. Any lonely twi'lek at the Clone Bar would be all over you.”</p><p>“You mean that?” Hopper asked, sounding unsure of his entire existence.</p><p>“Course I do. It’s the handsome face that gets you in the sack, after all.”</p><p>“Twi'leks, eh?” Another clone chimed in, Rookie was blanking on his name – he was a different squad. “They don’t do it for me anymore. The whoring ones, that is. Don’t get me wrong, bless them and their work, but it’s more of the same after you’ve gone through ten. And it’s damn near impossible to find a decent human gal these days.”</p><p>“Reality check, Cruncher.” Blaze said. “No clone’s finding real love. Unless you're a filthy deserter…”</p><p>They all groaned.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s reality I suppose, but allow me to dream, eh?” Cruncher stared up at the grey ceiling, lost in thought. “After this war’s finally over... Someone like Senator Amidala…”</p><p>Someone whistled. “You're aiming high, Cruncher. I'll give you that.”</p><p>"Damn right. Some of the ol' First Batch still talk about her spunk during the Battle of Geonosis - apparently the holos don't do her ass justice."</p><p>Rookie fell right back into his Naboo fantasies. “Kriff, I hear ya mate. I'm just waiting for the mission where I'm her <em> rewarded  </em> <em>rescuer</em> – if you catch my drift.”</p><p>The boys whistled again.</p><p>“I don't know guys…”</p><p>“What is it, Hopper? You don't agree?”</p><p>“No, I do. I'd slam that senator’s brains out any day. It's just that, er... One time, I was brave enough to say as much to General Skywalker when she came up in conversation…”</p><p>Hopper scratched the back of his head, hesitant. “I figured we'd all said worse things around him before, he's always good with it. Not this time... This time, I thought it was the end of me. He stared daggers through my helmet, and then practically barked at me to report to my quarters immediately. He hasn't mentioned it since, but I don't think it's bought me any favors with him.”</p><p>The sound of running water overtook the room. Rookie broke the silence– </p><p>“Weird, didn’t think the General would be like that. Amidala would be his type, no? And the General looks damn alright himself... Why doesn't he fancy her?"</p><p>“Don't know. Maybe it's part of his Jedi logic – though we all know he's not too by the book. Could be anything I guess. Maybe he's just into guys, eh Tree-trunk? Wanna give ‘em a go?”</p><p>“Oh shut up, Hopper. Besides, it's none of our business.”</p><p>“Eh I suppose you're right. The Generals’ a good man.”</p><p>The chatter slowed down, and soon they were dressing themselves to their under uniform – always ready for duty at the sound of alarm. In the meantime, Rookie pulled up a table in their sleeping quarters, Tree-trunk smuggling out a Sabbacc deck. For a Sergeant, Tree-trunk knew how to have a little fun. The card-playing regulars rounded up at the table, and they all pretended not to notice the way CT-5450 crept up nearby, shy as a Loth-cat.</p><p>"Er, do you mind if I join in?"</p><p>"Sit down, shiny. Ever play Sabbacc?" Rookie asked.</p><p>"Um, I guess I haven't? I mean, no." He stammered. "Not really any games on Kamino, Sir."</p><p>“Course not, it's Kamino."</p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>“Ease up, kid. Let’s have some fun. You'll learn the rules – just do the opposite of whatever Blaze's doing."</p><p>"Hey now–" Blaze growled.</p><p>"Come on Blaze, you make it too easy."</p><p>They played and jawed, cards flying at the wins and losses of stupid worthless bets. The chippy conversation continued to flow, though it had dialed back to far more innocent subjects. That is, until shiny CT-5450 spoke.</p><p>“Say, how about the new Commander, eh boys? She's driving me up the wall with that tube top...”</p><p>“CT-5450! That is out of line!” The room fell to silence, even the troopers at their bunks looking up at Tree-trunk's reprimand.</p><p>“F-forgive me Sergeant–” </p><p>“You should know better." Tree-trunk stood up, all imposing. "What your focus <em>should</em> be on... is the shape of her snatch under that skirt!” He slapped the shiny on the shoulder, and the room boomed to back to rowdiness. CT-5450 seemed to melt in relief, and all the squad suddenly felt free to jeer about their exotic alien Commander. One trooper even stood up and imitated Ahsoka’s crouching saber stance, pushing his butt out in exaggerated mocking.</p><p>“She must be the tightest damn thing!" Hopper said.</p><p>"Sithspawn, I'd blow a month's worth into that saucy little body of hers.” Blaze added.</p><p>CT-5450 grinned– “Hey boys, do you think she has a bit of a naughty mind herself? Wonder if she practices any Togruta dance... In fact, maybe she’d give me a holo…”</p><p>“You wouldn't dare ask her. We're just shooting the kriff, you know that, right?” Rookie reminded him.</p><p>“Er, of course. I wouldn’t dream of it.”</p><p>“Dream on, shiny. Keep jerking to those dancer holos – now we know what you're <em>really</em> thinking about.”</p><p>CT-5450 stammered to a blush.</p><p>“Ahh, don't be too embarrassed, kid. That's pretty tame compared to some of the things I've heard.” Tree-trunk sighed. “One of the boys from the 212th Legion, he... he fancies that devil, Asajj Ventress. And while I can understand the raw appeal, it still makes me sick. Lost too many brothers to that scum.”</p><p>The table nodded in agreement, silent, until Blaze spoke up. Rookie had a feeling this was coming.</p><p>“Ventress... I was there when she slaughtered us. Endless gore. And for what? A slimy hutt of all things…” He paused in his dark reminiscing, then continued. “She taunted with pleasure as she killed... Prancing and showing off her body like she's underworld slag. I can't wait to capture her... finally get to use her as a means of <em> relief and revenge. </em>”</p><p>It was a morbid note, and the atmosphere died down afterwards. They all felt the mood, and agreed on cutting their downtime short. Best make-up for some of the things said that night by giving their service to the Galactic Republic. </p><p>“Report to stations!” Tree-trunk ordered. “Let's give our brothers a good damn rest.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Thanks for reading! Ch.2 is gone for now, trying to rework.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>